playstationall_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sly Cooper
This article is about the "Sly Cooper" character. For the series, see Sly Cooper (series). Sly Cooper is the main protagonist of the Sly Cooper franchise and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Sly Cooper's rival is Nathan Drake and his randomly generated background is a dark-blue backdrop with searchlights waving back and forth. Biography STEAL WHAT'S MINE, YOU BETTER EXPECT COMPANY. A descendant of a line of thieves which stretches back centuries, Sly continues the family tradition with grace and style. With the help of his friends Bentley and Murray, the raccoon has infiltrated even the most heavily fortified locations while making away with treasures thought impossible to steal. Favoring stealth, reconnaissance, and cunning over brute strength, Sly and the Cooper Gang always stay two steps ahead of opponents. THE LEGACY OF SLY COOPER: *''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' *''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' Arcade Opening The story opens with Bentley showing Sly the Thievius Raccoonus. Shocked to learn the last pages were torn out of the book, Sly sets out to find the perpetrator and recover the lost pages. Transcript Bentley: Sly! Sly! Emergency! This is terrible. Sly: What? The greatest thieving guide in history suddenly decided to go straight? Bentley: Look. Here... and here! It's a clean job, there's no doubt about it, very clean, very professional. I wouldn't have caught it myself if I wasn't looking for- Sly: Bentley! What am I looking at? I don't see anything here. Bentley: That's just it! They're not there! At least two pages are missing, maybe more. Sly: Missing? But it's been locked in a vault since we recovered it. Bentley: Or so we thought! These pages were removed recently, Sly. Sly: Have Murray put a new air freshener in the van! We're going to find those pages, and whoever took them! Rival Name: Nathan Drake Reason: Sly comes across Nathan Drake, while tracking down the lost pages of the Thievius Raccoonus. He taunts him about his carelessness in handling the pages while Drake responds by putting up his fists and daring Sly to take the pages back from him in a fight. Connection: Nolan North has voiced characters from both the Uncharted and Sly Cooper franchises, Nathan Drake for Uncharted, Le Paradox and El Jefe for Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Also, Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper both come from famous lineages; Sly Cooper coming from a long line of master thieves, and Nathan Drake claiming to being descended from the famous explorer, Sir Francis Drake. Also, Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper are both thieves: Sly's entire family has been infamous for their thieving skills, and Drake grew up as a thieving orphan before being found by Victor Sullivan, while Sly grew up in an orphanage where he met Murray and Bentley. Another interesting fact is that both Sly and Drake say "five finger discount" when picking up items or killing opponents, again referencing their thieving backgrounds. Both are also known to be confident "ladies men" with charming styles and a mischevious demeanor, and they both have love interests: Elena Fisher (later becoming Nathan Drake's wife upon the events of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception) and Carmelita Fox, respectively. Another major similarity between Drake and Sly is their most precious item they carry with them everywhere. Drake having Sir Francis Drake's ring and Sly Cooper having the Cooper Cane. Both items are precious to them, are believed to be passed down by generations of their ancestors and both are actually made to be keys to a major treasure they claim rights to. They both also had a game named after the idiom "honor amongst thieves," referring to the game titles of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves and Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves -- one of the cutscene names in Uncharted 2 is named "Honor Among Thieves", too. Also both Uncharted series ''and in ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time ''have collectable trophies. In a huge coincidence as well, at one point Sucker Punch Productions (the makers of the ''Sly Cooper) planned on making a game named "Uncharted", but this was rejected. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time there is a trophy called "Navigate Like Drake" a reference to Nathan Drake. Transcript (Sly is looking below with his binocular while paradrops down) Sly: Aha. There they are. Nathan Drake: Man, I'm sure I'm getting closer. If I can just figure out this last bit. (Sly drops in near Drake.) Sly: Careful, careful. A real thief would know just how valuable those are. Nathan Drake: And I suppose you know what they are, huh squirrel boy? Sly: Sure, they're mine. Nathan Drake: Really? Sly: They're definitely not the property of some two-bit treasure hunter who "found" them. Nathan Drake: Well, it shouldn't be too much trouble for you to take them off me then. Come on. (Sly spins his staff in his palm and grabbed it as it started to glow along the golden bladed end as Drake gets into the fighting stance.) Ending Sly, Bentley, and Murray talked about what they did out there. Sly got the pages back, but they've been rewritten in ancient Mesopotamian. The only translator that can translate is in Istanbul. Using the Cooper Van, the gang goes there and use Polygon Man's power to speed the van up. Transcript Sly: What a score! Bentley: What a lunatic risk! Do you have any idea how many times we almost bought it out there? Sly: I know how many times we didn't! What a team! You guys were dynamite. Murray: It's true! Our awesomeness did explode like dynamite in their fat faces! Bentley: Looks like you picked up a few moves out there. Sly: Oh, that's not all I picked up. Read 'em and weep, fellas. No... seriously, read them. I can't make heads or tails of them. Bentley: They've been rewritten in ancient Mesopotamian! The only translator I know of lives in Istanbul. Murray: Whoa! Check out this speed! I can get us there by midnight! Buckle up, Broncos, the van's running hot! Quotes and Taunts Taunts You Bore Me: Sly places his cane on the ground and yawns while leaning on it. Chasing Shadows: Sly says, "Chasing after shadows again?" with his cane over his shoulder. Better Stay Sharp: Sly steps forward and says, "Better stay sharp while I'm in your view." Quotes *'Character Select ' **'"I'm on the job!" **"I'm on it!" **"Let's share this dance!" *'Pre-match **"Glad to drop in!" **"Slipped right in!" *'Item Pick-Up' **"All right. Let's blow stuff up." **"I haven't stolen anything... yet." **"Well, convenient." **"Adding you to my loot." **"Thanks, Bentley!" **"Thank you very much." **"Cool!" **"Handy gadget." **"Yeah, this will do." **"Keep the engine running." *'Successful KO' **"Bite the dust!" **"I'm the thief!" **"Just the next in line, friend!" **"Better check your pocket every now and then!" **"You are stu-pid!" **"Beaten the stuffing out of you!" **"Five finger discount!" **"It's not personal!" **"Thunder flop!" **"Meathead." **"Look at that ugly mug!" **"Like stealing from a baby!" **"I'll be done in no time!" **"I'd love to stay and chat, but..." **"Busted!" **"Taking you down!" **"Let's tango!" **"Don't make yourselves too comfortable around me now." **"Show me your hand, and I'll show you mine." **"Got you in the daydream!" **"You ain't taking me in!" **"Nice mug!" **"I love this stuff!" **"It's on!" *'Respawn' **"Get ready to be robbed!" **"Anyone up for some exercise?" **"Ok, let's do this!" **"I'm going in!" **"Back to the heist!" **"A cunning start!" **"Bentley's right. Time for plan B!" *'Using Unstoppable Ally' **"Glad I could help!" (Murray) *'Using Flying Raccoon' **"This is where things get fun!" *'Using Recon Sly and His Targets' **"Sly, focus on as many targets as possible." (Bentley) Intros and Outros Introduction *'Glad to Drop In': Sly leaps onto the stage and sticks a three-point landing. He'll say "Glad to drop in." and brings out his cane. *'Back to the Heist:' Sly appears in front of the camera, then he ducks down and jumps back in battle position. *'Slipped Right In': Sly teleports, his back turned to the camera, then turns around and says, "Slipped right in." *'Shhhh': Sly sneaks around, then turns to the camera and does a "Shh" gesture. Winning Screen *'Better Luck Next Time': Sly smiles, thumbs up and holds his cane in a sign of victory. *'Thanks for the Dance': Sly jumps, spins, then crosses his arms. *'I Live for This': Sly catches his cane, which he had thrown, then places it on the ground. *'Murray Would Approve': Sly spins his cane. Losing Screen *If using Better Luck Next Time: Sly frowns, shrugs his shoulders, and begins tapping his foot impatiently while looking at the camera. *If using Thanks for the Dance: Sly puts a hand behind his neck and looks down. *If using I Live for This: Sly crosses his arms with a look of disapproval while looking at the camera. *If using Murray Would Approve: Sly snaps his fingers then looks at the camera in a disappointed manner. Result Screen 'Win: '''Sly smiles and winks at the camera. '''Lose: '''Sly looks down with a sad and disappointed expression. Sly Cooper-Vittoria.PNG Sly Cooper-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music Mission accomplished (unlocked at rank 4) Nimble Champion (unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Master Thief The default appearance of Sly, based on his appearance in ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Archer Costume Sly wears his Archery Costume, which also appears in . This costume is currently part of the exclusive preorder costume pack. Arabian Disguise Sly wears an Arabian costume, which is from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. This costume unlocks at level 10. *Black vest and pants, red shirt and cap. *All white outfit *Dark green vest, pants, and cap, light green shirt Jailbird Sly's Jailbird costume from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, available as downloadable content. *White outfit, black stripes, white sleeves and scarf *Blue outfit, black stripes, orange sleeves and scarf *Green outfit, black stripes, yellow sleeves and scarf *Orange outfit, black stripes, red sleeves and scarf Videos Sly Cooper - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Trailer PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Sly Cooper PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale - Sly Cooper Strategies How to Use Sly Cooper in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Sly Cooper Gameplay on Dreamscape - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale PS All-Stars Battle Royale Origins - Sly Cooper Trivia *Sly is the only character with the inability to block moves. Holding the block button causes Sly to turn invisible until the button is released or Sly is attacked. According to Game Director Omar Kendall, this was done intentionally to help balance his very offensive and tricky playstyle. **What they didn't mention is that while Sly's performing the teleport, he actually becomes invincible to any attacks/supers, only until he reappears. **He can, however, air dodge if he equips the Boots of Hermes. *Sly is one of six launch characters who recieved a fourth costume through DLC, the other five being PaRappa, Fat Princess, Nathan Drake, Kratos, and Sackboy. *In stages that have water, instead of swimming, Sly will use his TNT Barrel as a boat and paddle with his cane. **In the early gameplay footage he actually swam. **In Sly's series, Sly and his friends can't swim, so the TNT Barrel boat makes sense. *Sly is one of three characters whose level 3 super goes into first-person mode, the others being Colonel Radec and Ratchet & Clank. *This is Sly's second appearance in a PlayStation ''crossover with Jak and Daxter, and Ratchet & Clank, the first being ''PlayStation Move Heroes. **However, the previously said game seems to have no connection to PSASBR. *Sly is the first of three characters to come from Sucker Punch Productions, the others being Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole. **However Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time was made by Sanzaru which makes him to come from Sanzaru Games as well. *Sly Cooper, Sweet Tooth, Dante, Raiden and Isaac Clarke are the only characters whose forms are from their recent game installments; Sly Cooper from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal (2012), Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry, ''Raiden from ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance ''and Isaac Clarke from ''Dead Space 3. **Out of those five, Sly and Sweet Tooth are the only first-party characters to do so. *Some of the noises and grunts he'll make when hit or KO'd are old voice clips from some of the old games. Also, when doing certain actions he'll say lines from previous games such as "I haven't stolen anything... yet." *In the character select screen, Sly and Nathan Drake are the only rivals whose icons are next to each other. **Ratchet & Clank and Jak and Daxter are also next to each other in the PS Vita version of the game. *Some of Sly's voice clips are played at different tone in both versions: in his soft voice in the PS3 version and in his active voice in the PSVita version. *In his rival cutscene, he isn't holding onto his paraglider when he's parachuting down. *Sly is the one of only two playable characters who appear in a cel-shaded graphic style, the other being Kat. *Sly is one of the 4 first-party characters to start on the PlayStation 2, the others being Jak and Daxter, Ratchet & Clank and Kratos. *In the game's opening, his cane glows. ** This also occurs in his rival cutsceen. *In the beta for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, one of Sly's alternate colors had a similar appearance to his Jailbird costume. **All of Sly's costumes come from Thieves in Time *Sly, along with all the Sly Cooper characters initially had two sets of seiyū, but one set remained on Sly 3 onwards; Sly was voiced by Tomokazu Seki and Takeshi Kusao, Bentley was voiced by Mitsuaki Madono and Daisuke Kishio, Murray was voiced by Takashi Nagasako and Hajime Iijima, and Carmelita was voiced by Tsubasa Makoto and Mie Sonozaki; in the Japanese version of PSASBR, the second set of seiyū are used instead. **Coincidentally, Murray's first seiyū, Takashi Nagasako, voiced Donkey Kong and Ganondorf (for one game only) in Super Smash Bros. (a free-floor/Mascot fighter that predates PSASBR). This trait is similar to Kat (who's seiyū voiced another character or two in Smash Bros. as well, and also voiced Constable Neyla in the original JPN version of Sly 2). *Sly's fourth color for his original costume is unlockable in Thieves in Time after collecting 15 "Secret Sly Masks". *Sly's fourth intro may be a reference to El Jefe from Thieves in Time, where El Jefe shushes the camera before stealing Rioichi Cooper's cane and fighting Sly. *Sly and Nathan Drake are the only rivals who are connected with their intros, with Nathan Drake having taken pages from the Thievius Raccoonus. References Category:PSASBR Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Icon Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Sucker Punch Production Category:Sly Cooper